Preistess Moon
by Paradox Discovered
Summary: there is a new scout...What is her past? What will her future foretell? Bound for centuries to protect the other scouts with one thing on her mind: If the chalice fails - She does.
1. The Dream

****

Talim couldn't sleep. There was a bitter cold wind blowing through her window, but she didn't bother to close it. She _wanted_ to stay awake. To think things over. To imagine the possibilities. Talim had been getting sick more often after she had moved to this new place. The doctors would never know what the sicknesses were. Talim felt lost and alone. She didn't know who to go to, she didn't know where to hide if things were bad. She felt her eyes drooping, but she fought to keep them open. But as sickly as she was, Talim couldn't bear it. Slowly but surely, Talim fell into an uneasy sleep.

__

"Open your eyes, Talim. There's something you don't know," a voice whispered. _Talim slowly opened her heavy eyelids, and saw she was lying in a field of roses. Sweet smelling rose petals fell from the sky. Before Talim stood a beautiful figure, with long golden pigtails, and a crescent moon on her forehead. Her snow white dress fluttered around her in the soft breeze. "Who are you? What do you want?" Talim croaked, her throat sore from the strange sicknesses. "I have come to bring you warnings, and also your future," the figure said, her voice floating in the air like an echo. Talim buried her head in her arms, it was paining her to hold it up for so long. "I don't know what your talking about. Warnings? My future? What do you mean?" Talim asked. "It will take a while to explain, but you will understand when I'm through."_

"A long time ago, there was a place on the moon called the Moon Kingdom, in an era called the Silver Millennium. You used to live in the Silver Millennium, Talim. You were a poor villager, foraging the planets for your living. But then you switched to a life of crime."

"You switched from a poor priestess to a thieving mastermind, and you went around to the different planets, taking precious relics and weapons from the royal courts. You tried taking the Chalice of the Moon, but you got caught. You were going to be left in the dungeons to die, but I thought differently."

"I gave you a small amount of power from all the planets and bound you to the Chalice. Your orders were to protect the Moon Princess and her followers as a warrior. And I have come to give you these orders again."

Talim lifted her head to look at the slender figure. "I don't understand," she said weakly. "How could I have lived so long ago? I'm only sixteen."

The figure smiled. "There are ways," she said, amusement in her voice. Suddenly she lifted her hand and in her palm appeared something that looked like a multi-colored pen. "Take this. It will become of great assistance," the figure said, handing the pen to her. Then she started fading away. "Wait!" Talim croaked. "There is so much I have to know! So much I have to learn! Don't go…" Talim's voice faded as she fainted again.

Talim awoke with a start. What did the dream mean? Was it just her imagination? Talim was so confused, her head started to throb. Then she felt something in her palm. She looked down at her hand, and saw the multi-colored pen that was in her dream. Talim was starting to freak out. Was the dream real? Who was that woman? How does she know her? What's the Moon Kingdom? Talim's mind raced with questions. But for some reason, she felt this strange pen was important, so when Talim fell asleep, she had the pen held tightly in her hands.


	2. There is Always One Flaw

****

~*Ch 2*~

The next morning, Talim found herself lying face down, her face pressed into the itchy mattress. The sheets and the pillowcase were torn off the bed and were lying on the floor. It would happen at least once a week. Ever since Talim had been diagnosed with these strange illnesses, she had been sleepwalking; one time, a neighbor had to bring her to her house because she had been in the street. Talim lifted her head, expecting to feel the usual wave of nausea she had in the mornings, but there was nothing. She stood up, expecting her knees to come out from under her, but she stood without even swaggering. Talim walked to the mirror; looking at her self, she saw the color had come back to her face. *What could this mean?* Talim thought to herself. She couldn't just completely heal overnight; it wasn't possible! Then she remembered the pen. She was still holding it. Talim looked down at it, and gasped at what she saw. It was pulsing, and the colors were moving around in swirls. The little symbol at the top was spinning very fast, and flashing different colors at every second. *Could the pen have healed me?* Talim asked herself. *No, it couldn't be true. Pens can't heal people, can they?* 

__

"Take this. It will become of great assistance."

Talim had a quick flashback of the dream she had the night before. That woman, whoever she was, didn't just give her the pen just because. It was for a purpose. But for what?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luna sat at the Sailor V game, gazing at the screen in total confusion. The computer said that there was a new scout power, but she couldn't identify it. Whenever she tried, the whole game would crash.

"You find anything yet?"

Artemis appeared beside Luna. "No, nothing yet," Luna replied. "I did find information on a new scout, but when I try to look up her power, the game will crash."

Are you sure?" Artemis asked.

"Positive," Luna replied.

"Let me try," Artemis said, stepping in from of Luna. He tapped at the buttons, then said, "Identify power source." The game pulled up a photo of the scout, a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes. Then it started scanning her powers. The words of the planets started flashing through: Neptune Uranus Mercury Earth Moon Jupiter. Then the words started flashing faster, and the machine started smoking.

"RUN!" Luna yelled, and she jumped off the machine and ran to the other side of the arcade. Artemis followed suit, and after he reached Luna, there was a huge BOOM, and then there was silence. 

"That's the strangest thing," Artemis commented. "The machine has information on every scout."

"I guess everything has at least one flaw," Luna commented as she watched the smoke from the machine curl into a wreath in the air.


	3. Orion

****

~*Ch. 3*~

"These are really good!"

"Lay off, Serena; save some for everyone else!"

Rei tried to wrestle the plate of peanut butter cookies from Serena with no luck.

"Let…GO!"

"Try and make me, grumpy face!"

"Would you two STOP IT?" Lita groused, trying to separate the fight, "I made enough cookies to last a week!" She yanked Rei off Serena and sat them down. Just then, Luna and Artemis rushed in the room with serious looks on their faces. Everyone knew that this meant bad news.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Talim strolled through town, peeking in the different store windows. Her priestess robe flapped in the cool breeze, her long, brown hair blowing around. Talim then noticed a stall with nice flowers. For some reason, they reminded her of something…

Ignoring the voice in her head, Talim reached out to touch one of the white lilies that the vendor was selling. But as soon as her fingers brushed the petals, a wave of nausea swept over her, and she dropped to the ground, a cold sweat making her shiver.

__

The room was surrounded by darkness. Talim, who was weak from all the months, maybe even years in prison, didn't notice. Then, a bright red ribbon shot out of nowhere, and wrapped itself around Talim's left wrist. She cried out in pain as the material cut into her skin. A green ribbon followed the red one, and wrapped around her left ankle. This continued, until a ribbon of every color Talim could think of was wrapped around her ankles and wrists, sustaining her in mid-air.

A head appeared in front of Talim's face. She looked up weakly, circulation slowing in her hands. 

"From this day, you shall be bound to protect all the Senshi, bound by the Chalice, and their powers, as Priestess Moon"

After she spoke these words, a silver cord wrapped around her neck, and pulled tightly, tight enough to choke the air out of Talim. She cringed as the rope pulled tighter; she knew she was about to die.

If only she hadn't tried to take it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's wrong, Luna?" Amy asked, sitting down on the ground.

"There seems to be a new scout, but her information is making the Sailor V game crash," she said. "We were wondering if any of you had seen anything suspicious going on."

"Well there was that girl that moved across the street from me," Rei said, "She hasn't been out of the house since she arrived." 

"Maybe she's just shy," Mina suggested. "She probably doesn't like talking to people she doesn't know."

"Hey!" Serena called, "Look! She's coming out!"

All the scouts, including Luna and Artemis, crowded by the window to look at the mysterious stranger. She had long, brown hair, longer than Rei's, and dark eyes, almost black. Her long robe flapped in the breeze. 

"She looks pretty pale," Mina commented.

"Hey look Rei! She's a priestess, too!" Serena squealed.

"Not so loud, she might hear you," Amy hissed.

"I wonder if she has a brother," Lita thought out loud.

"She doesn't, she came alone," Rei answered.

Lita groused in response. Then, the girl stumbled, almost falling, But she regained her balance, and walked on. But she kept tripping over her own feet. 

"What a klutz!" Serena said.

"She's worse than you, Serena," Rei replied, snickering.

"You're right about her being pale, Mina," Amy added, "She's as white as a sheet!"

"Maybe I should go over there later," Lita suggested, "Bring her cookies or something."

"That's a good idea," Luna said, "Because she looks just like the girl in the profile. Maybe you could try and get to know her. Maybe Queen Serenity wants her to find out for herself what her destiny is"

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Talim woke up in a room she didn't know. She started to freak out. Where was she? Why was she here? Then, a person walked into the lightless room.

"Oh, you're awake," a male voice said.

Talim looked around, but it was dark in the room. Then a light turned on, and she met the eyes of this mystery person.

He had a crop of white hair, even though he was young. He had pale, icy blue eyes that were dull and un-meaning. He sat down on the bed beside Talim.

"You passed out in the middle of town. Are you sick or something?" he asked, a tone of concern in his voice.

"I was sick," she replied, "but I got better this morning. I don't know what happened."

"Well, I'm a doctor. I could help you," he said.

"No, I don't think it's possible," Talim said, blushing, "All the other doctors can't figure out what's wrong with me."

"I think I can," the man said, smiling.

Talim smiled back, uneasy about this guy. Who was he? What did he want with her? Talim wanted to get out of there as quick as she could. 

"I have to go home," Talim said, jumping out of the bed quickly.

"Drop by my office sometime," he said, "I could probably solve your problem." He smiled warmly at Talim.

"Thank you. I will," she replied. As she walked out, she turned around, and asked, "What's your name?"

"Orion," he said, grinning again.


	4. Priestess Moon Discovered

****

~*CH. 3*~

Talim couldn't take her mind off Orion. Something told her that she knew Orion, but she didn't know why. *I should stop by his office just in case* she thought as she unlocked the door to her small temple. Talim thought she saw five faces peeking at her through the window of the temple across the street, but she thought she was probably dazed from the fall. But the dream, or was it a vision? Talim wasn't sure, but it was bugging her. It was strangely connected to the last one she had had. It made no sense. Were these dreams just Talim's imagination? Or a sign that she had to answer? Talim couldn't understand anything these days. She needed to meditate to get these things out of her head. Lighting a fire in the main room of the temple, she stared at the fire, thinking of nothing but the roaring flames in front of her. Talim breathed in the scent of burning wood, and sighed. She felt safe now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hurry up and go over there, Lita; she been home forever!" Serena whined.

"Clam up, meatball head, we don't want her to get suspicious," Rei spat at Serena. She whimpered, and cried, "Everyone's so mean to me! I bet Darien wouldn't be so mean!"

*anime sweat droplet ^_^()*

Everyone sighed, and shook their heads. 

"Why would Queen Serenity want this girl to find out for herself what her destiny is?" Amy asked Luna.

"Even from our many years serving Queen Serenity, that's one question Artemis and I can't answer," Luna said, still very confused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Talim was still in front of the fire, her eyes now closed, her mind completely empty. She wanted to run away from the past three days. To forget. To place the past behind her forever. As soon as she felt safe, Talim opened her eyes, and stood up. She walked to the window, and reached up to close it, when there was a crash, and the whole wall was broken in, splintered wood flying everywhere. Talim was shoved back from the blow, the force slamming her into the ground. A shadow passed over her, and Talim looked up to see who-or what- it was, screaming at what she saw.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone heard a crash, and raced to the window to see what it was. The wall of the girl's house was broken in by a huge kappa, and it was stepping in!

"Everyone transform!" Artemis cried.

"Right!" five voices called back.

"Moon Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Mercury Star Power Makeup!"

"Mars Star Power Makeup!"

"Jupiter Star Power Makeup!"

"Venus Star Power Makeup!"

Transformed and ready to fight, the scouts ran out of the temple to confront the kappa.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Sailor Mercury yelled, and sent a raging tidal wave at the enormous, scaly creature. The kappa stumbled back from the force, and while it was distracted, Luna ran into the temple. She saw the girl, crawling out from under a pile of wood splinters.

Luna clawed at her leg to get her attention.

"You need to transform, right now!" Luna yelled

"Huh……what?" she said, dazed.

"Do you have the stick?" Luna asked.

"Oh, you mean this?" she asked, pulling the transformation stick out of her pocket.

"Yes! That's it!" Luna cried excitingly, "Now hold it above your head and say Priestess Chalice Power Makeup!"

"Um……okay," she answered sheepishly. She held the transformation stick above her head.

"Priestess Chalice Power Makeup!"

Ok that is all I have the energy to write right now! It is like two in the morning and im exhausted! There will be more very soon.


	5. The Truth Hurts

~*Ch. 5*~

Talim felt light sweep over her. It was blinding her, and she had to close her eyes. When she opened them, she could feel she wasn't Talim anymore. When she looked down at herself, she saw someone totally different.

Talim was wearing a long, priestess robe. It looked like her old one, except it was done in the ancient style; long sleeves, and a flowing skirt. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and her hair and the skirt were a dull shade of gray. There was a quiver of arrows on her back, and she was holding a nice bow mode of rosewood.

"Come now, hurry!," Luna yelled after Talim transformed, "The other scouts need your help!" Talim ran outside of the temple, and saw the gigantic creature. She saw what the cat called "scouts", trying to ward of the kappa with water and fire attacks. 

*They can't ward it off that way* Talim thought, *The only way to defeat a kappa is to make it bow.*

Talim pondered a few seconds more, after that, she knew what to do. She drew an arrow from a quiver, and instantly, her skirt turned a dark navy blue, and her hair became a dirty blonde color. She nocked an arrow in the bow, and it instantly glowed with a mustard yellow light.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Talim fired the arrow into the ground; it traveled like a mole, kicking up dry earth while it sped through the ground. Finally, the arrow hit the kappa in the heel, making it stumble.

*Not good enough!* Talim thought urgently. While the creature regained it's balance, she ran behind it, and prepared to strike again. The five scouts turned their heads, to see who executed the deadly attack. But Talim had darted behind the kappa before anyone could get a glimpse of her. Nocking another arrow, she watched it take on the same mustard yellow luster.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

She fired again, and the arrow hit the kappa in the back of the ankle, causing it to fall forward.

"Yes!" Talim cried. Then she saw one of the scouts; a tall girl with long, blonde pigtails. *The girl from my dream!* Talim thought. She watched the scout perform the final attack to get rid of the defenseless creature.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Pink heats flew out at the kappa, destroying it; the creature vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Talim walked out in the open, her skirt and hair turning the dull gray color again. Some of Talim's hair had come out of the ponytail, and she constantly was blowing stray strands out of her face.

The other scouts walked toward her. Talim didn't what to expect, especially from the long haired one. She was utterly frightened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sailor Moon walked toward the mysterious scout, who was walking out from the shadows. The girl got wide-eyed when she saw Sailor Moon, she looked frightened.

"Don't worry," Sailor Moon started, "I won't hurt you."

"You already did," she whispered.

The other scouts looked at each other in confusion. What did she mean by, "You already did"? 

"You're the girl from my dream," she said. "You told me about myself, my future. How I'm supposed to protect…" she motioned to the scouts, "…all of you."

Luna smiled. "Then we were right," she told Artemis, "Except she saw Princess Serenity."

Luna stepped in front of the girl and announced, "This scout is Priestess Moon, the Guardian of All the Planets. She just found out about this, and is very confused, so don't ask her too many questions."

A soft pink hue rose up on the girl's cheeks as the scouts started talking amongst each other.

"Guardian of All Planets?" Sailor Venus said, confused, "How come we've never seen her before?"

"She looked so scared of you, Sailor Moon," Sailor Jupiter pointed out, "Do you think you did something to her in the past?"

"Nonsense! I would never hurt an innocent person," Sailor Moon replied.

"Well then why would she look at you like you were a hungry piranha?" Sailor Mars teased.

"Luna said not to ask too many questions, so lets leave her alone for now," Sailor Mercury suggested as she typed something on her mini computer, "There is no scout file on her at all. There's something wrong with this."

"I agree," Sailor Moon said, "And I really think we should look into this more. Okay scouts, let's meet tomorrow and discuss this predicament."

"Oh my gosh! You actually used a vocabulary word!" Sailor Mars Said in awe.

"Shut up!" Sailor Moon spat as she walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Artemis," Luna asked as the scouts left, "Do you think we should tell Priestess Moon about the binding?"

"Binding?" Artemis asked, confused.

"To the Chalice, remember?" Luna said cheekily.

"Oh, yeah! No I don't think so. I don't think anyone would want to hear about their life in the hands of a weapon"

"Especially if the weapon is destroyed every time it's used. You're right. We'll let her find out on her own."


End file.
